The Boy Sitting Next to Me
by golfer-girl-39
Summary: Repost. Hermione and Draco end up sitting next to each other in potions. One question brings the two of them together, what will happen?


**a/n – this was a story I started a while ago, but had to delete because the computer I did them on wasn't working. But its working so I am going to repost. Its changed a little bit, but for the most part is the same. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Permanent Potion Partners **

I can't believe that it was my final year at Hogwarts. I was excited, but nervous too. This was the last year to walk around these walls, but I knew I was going to have a lot of fun with my friends. Unfortunately, there were those that I most likely wouldn't miss, for example Malfoy. I won't let Malfoy get to me this year, which will be hard though, considering I have to share a dorm with him.

Yes, you guessed right, the ferret boy and I are Head Boy and Girl. I will not only have to deal with Malfoy in class, but when I am trying to study or sleep or do anything for that matter. What makes matters worse is I have to sit next to him in Potions class too. The two people I hate the most in one room, Snape and Malfoy, one of them sitting next to me. I don't even really know how it all happened; I would like to blame Harry and Ron because as soon as we entered the class Snape began to bicker at us.

"Potter, Weasley, sit over there away from Granger; let's see how you two handle without the know-it-all's help."

I looked at them and put on a face of sadness for them, but it's about time they learn to do things on their own. I sat down on my own and started to pull ingredients out of my cauldron. Just at that moment, who should walk in late? Draco Malfoy; but because of the favoritism that Snape has towards his own students, he didn't take off any points. If that had been me I would have been looking at 50 points lost and a week of detention. Since Malfoy had been late, the only open seat was next to me. I groaned and moved my bag so that he could sit down. I expected some sort of retort of anger or an insult, a glare even. Nothing, he didn't even acknowledge that he was sitting next to a mudblood. I was shocked, but assumed he had something on his mind.

"Look at the person sitting next to you, this will be your PERMANENT partner, no exceptions, no trading, it is final."

Those words hit me like a rock. Permanent partner? It was at this point that Malfoy noticed me. He looked at me, and what shocked me the most, didn't do anything at all. I was expecting something, anything. I guess there was a look of shock on my face or something because at that point he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Granger, listen, I can't believe that I'm stuck with you as a partner, but if we want to make this work then you need to listen to me."

It was then that I slipped out of my trance. I looked up at him confused, why would I listen to him? And was he just being civil to me? Well almost civil.

"Look Malfoy, I know you probably don't want to work with me, but we at least need to work together if we want to pass. Truce?

"Fine, lets just get to work"

We worked until the end of the class and then we bottled up some potion to be graded, Snape looked as if he wanted to criticize me, but he couldn't because that would mean criticizing Malfoy too. I guess working with Snape's favorite had its perks. Since we both had a free period, we silently walked back towards our dorm. We got to the picture of a mermaid decorating her hair with seashells. She looked annoyed to be distracted from her grooming but instead asked for the password.

"Granger Malfoy"

It was the only password we could agree on, though Malfoy was upset that my name went first. I argued that it went alphabetically. He gritted his teeth and walked away. I knew it was going to be and interesting year.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As they days went by, Malfoy and I became more civil to each other. I still never wanted to work with him. Everyday I used to hope that he wasn't going to show up to class, or that he was sick, and everyday I was disappointed. We worked in mostly silence, occasionally asking each other to pass something or to move over. Weeks went by and slowly we began to make small talk. It all started one day when he just leaned over and asked me a question.

"Hey, what would you do if I were to jump on the table and dance?"

Since he was already close to me, when he leaned in he was really close and I could feel his breath on my ear. Chills went down my back, I looked towards him. He was really close, but it felt nice almost. I looked into his silver eyes; I had never noticed how hypnotizing they were. It felt nice to stare into his eyes. I don't know how long I was staring until I noticed and looked away. Then I realized he had asked me a question, when I realized what he said I stuttered

"Wh- wh- what?"

When I went to answer him, he just looked at me and smirked, the bell had rung and I didn't have time to answer. Instead of waiting he got up and packed his things

"See you tomorrow Granger."

And with that he walked out of the room and didn't even look back.

I was still sitting in shock. What had Malfoy just done? I was so confused, so much so that in the middle of my thoughts I was so rudely interrupted.

"Granger, what are you doing? Get out of my classroom."

With that Snape pushed me out of the door and slammed it shut. I didn't want to go back to my room in case Malfoy was there. Sharing a common room with him is terrible. So instead of heading towards our room, I turned and went towards the library. Here was the only place where I could be on my own. The library was a place that never failed me. I could wander up and down the aisles looking at the thick volumes and exploring new topics. You can't go wrong with books; they were always there for me. I know its bad to rely on inanimate objects, but books were the things I could turn to when Harry or Ron were mad at me or when I needed information. They always provided for me.

I wondered into the library and sat down at my favorite table and pulled out my favorite book. Hogwarts, a History. I was just getting into it when who should come into the library, Malfoy. I quickly tried to hide but he caught up with me. I couldn't get away; I was corned into the shelves that had always helped me. Today they worked for Malfoy. I didn't know what to say so I just looked at him. This gave me a chance to really observe him, something I never thought I would be doing.

He had definitely changed over the summer. He was built; I can only assume that it was from quidditch. His skin, though it was still pale, had a slight color to it. I also noticed for the first time that he was extremely tall. This may have been because he was so close to me that I noticed his height, but I would say that he was about a foot taller then me; about 6"3'. His eyes were what caught me off guard though. The trademark stormy gray eyes were now soft silver with a bit a blue in them. In other words, the ferret was kind of cute. I was in aw, and I knew my face showed it. Malfoy was first to break the silence.

"So Granger, what are you doing in the library?"

"What do you think Malfoy, I am studying, a concept that you may find hard to grasp, but others enjoy." I was amazed at my boldness to snap at him, but something was different about him lately, he didn't seem as intimidating.

"Wow, Granger, can't a guy ask a question without getting yelled at, what is it with you today?"

"Me? I'm not the one who asks weird questions about dancing on the table. What was that about anyway?"

"Oh that, I was just trying to make conversation. You have to admit, it did catch your attention. I wanted to know if you wanted to be friends maybe. I know it might be sudden, but this week has been interesting." Malfoy looked me in the eye and I could tell that he was being honest. I could see it in his eyes.

"Alright, I guess I could give you a chance. Let's head back to the dorm"

We then headed back towards the dorm in silence, occasionally making small talk that dissolved quickly.


End file.
